Josh Mankey
Josh Mankey was Kim's crush during her late sophomore and early junior years. Appearance Personality Josh is an easy-going and incredibly mellow person. He has only displayed very mild reactions to the assorted weirdness he witnessed when Kim's missions cut into her personal lifeOctober 31stBlush. Biography Josh went to the Spirit Dance with Kim during her sophomore year and the apparently dated for a short time during her junior year, but he never appeared or was mentioned after Kim's junior prom. Middle Name Ron tells Kim during a Spirit Week report that Josh's middle name is "Wendel", but the authenticity of this statement is highly questionable since Kim asked Ron if it was true and Ron replied "it could be"Crush. Abilities Josh is a talented artist and musician. He showed Kim a mural that he painted when they were on a dateBlush and was part of a local band playing at the Halloween party Kim wanted to attend during the Centurion Project incidentOctober 31st. Relationships Love Interest Kim During Kim's early sophomore year she would typically turn into a nervous wreck when she was around Josh, but with Ron's help eventually built up the courage to ask Josh to the Spirit DanceCrush. Later, during Kim's early junior year, Josh called Kim and asked her to go on a date with him in, which Kim did despite the fact that Drakken had sprayed her with a formula that made her vanish when she became embarrassed. Thanks to Ron retrieving the Aurora Orchid, Kim was cured and Josh gave Kim a kiss at the end of the dateBlush. Despite Kim and Josh going on a date during the Aurora Orchid incident Ron's actions when Monkey Fist turned Kim into a monkey point towards Kim and Josh not being a couple immediately following their dateThe Full Monkey. Although by the Middleton Days of their junior year Kim stated that her and Josh had grown apart, moved on, and split upEmotion Sickness, which implies that they likely became a couple at some point following the full monkey incident. Tara Josh was seen with Tara during the Middleton Days parade preparations of her junior year, and after Tara dated an unnamed boy at some point before Kim had to deal with the team-up of Drakken and Motor EdSteal Wheels, Emotion Sickness However, they apparently broke up as Tara later went to the prom with Jason Morgan, the basketball team star forwardSo the Drama. Quotes *Dude! Are you trying to set me up with a monkey? -The Full Monkey Gallery 0034.jpg josh-art.PNG|Josh shows Kim a mural he worked on Blush (5).jpg Blush (6).jpg Blush (7).jpg Blush (8).jpg Blush (9).jpg Blush (10).jpg Blush (11).jpg Blush (12).jpg Blush (13).jpg Blush (14).jpg Blush (15).jpg Blush (16).jpg Full Monkey (2).jpg Full Monkey (10).jpg Crush (1).jpg Crush (2).jpg Crush (3).jpg Crush (4).jpg Crush (6).jpg Crush (9).jpg October_31st_(3).jpg October_31st_(4).jpg Josh & Kim Kiss.jpg|Josh and Kim's First Kiss Trivia *Despite the spelling, his last name is a derogatory term meaning "1. worthless, rotten, or in bad taste. 2. dirty, filthy , or bad "'manky at dictionary.com" . *"Mankey" may also be an allusion to monkey, an animal which Ron fears. This is commented on in Blush when Ron says that "Mankey is only one vowel away from monkey." That may have explained why Ron and his pet, Rufus, did not care for him, since they both hate monkeys. There may have also been some hidden jealousy, which Ron himself may not have been aware of at the time. *Kim mentions him in the crossover episode with Lilo & Stitch: The Series, thereby placing the crossover in the first season of Kim Possible, and lists "looked at Josh Mankey in the eye" as one of her heroic feats. *Since Josh is never seen or mentioned again after Emotion Sickness and So the Drama respectively it is popular fan supposition that he was one grade ahead of Kim and Ron and thus graduated. *Josh was the only boy Kim Possible was seen dating before she started dating her best friend, Ron Stoppable. *Josh's voice actor has appeared in 53 out of 66, meaning he was absent from 13, epsiodes of'' Even Stevens'', the show that Kim's voice actress, Christy Carlson Romano, is best known for starring in. *In the Hasbro Kim Possible Board Game, his last name is misspelled 'Menke' on his tile in the high school. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Josh was originally voiced by Breckin Meyer in Crush, who was known for playing Jon Arbuckle in the two non-animated Garfield movies, and in all other appearances by A.J. Trauth, who in real life, has also worked together with Kim's voice actress, Christy Carlson Romano, in Disney Channel's Even Stevens. Episode Appearances Josh is mentioned, but not seen in So the Drama. Appearances in Other Media * Video Games ** Josh makes a non-speaking appearance in the GBA game "Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise" at the end, waiting for Kim as the two had a date set up. References Category:MHS Students Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Characters